1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a method of providing a panoramic image and an imaging device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of providing a panoramic image by using moving picture data, and an imaging device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of an imaging device and an image processing method enables a user to acquire various types of images by using the imaging device. In particular, the user acquires a panoramic image by using a super-wide-angle lens, which is capable of capturing a wide range, or a panoramic photographing mode.
However, since the super-wide-angle lens is very expensive and does not support a panoramic photographing mode with respect to all types of imaging devices, the user cannot easily acquire a panoramic image.
Also, in order to acquire a panoramic image, the user is to capture images in predetermined conditions (e.g., a direction, an exposure, etc.) with the aim of capturing a panorama from the beginning when capturing an image and then synthesize the captured images to generate a panoramic image.
Accordingly, if the user performs capturing without the aim of capturing a panoramic image at a capturing time, it is difficult for the user to acquire a panoramic image later.